The present invention relates to a centrifuge with a rotating drum provided with solids-extraction openings, with a stationary housing surrounding the drum, with a solids catch chamber, and with at least one seal in the form of a narrow gap between the rotating drum and the stationary housing.
A centrifuge of this type is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2 256 541. The centrifuge is provided with a knife-edged demarcating disk, which peels off any contamination that cakes onto the adjacent walls of the solids catch chamber. It is, however, impossible to prevent particles of solids entrained by air exchange from depositing in the housing of the centrifuge. The shape of the solids catch chamber in a cylindrical housing deviates from the shape of the housing due to the solids outtake. Thus, although the pressure in the vicinity of the housing is evenly distributed by the rotating drum, zones of pressures that are higher or lower than that in the housing itself occur in the asymmetrical cross-section of the catch chamber. Air constantly flows into the housing from the zones of higher pressure and from the housing into the zones of lower pressure in the catch chamber. The air flowing into the housing is charged with solid particles that precipitate in it and can cause malfunctions.